A Special Time Of Year
by brokenwings666
Summary: Request for Orihimelover. Hinata and Sakura plan to spend Christmas together to celebrate their anniversary, Hinata has something special planned but doesn't know that Sakura also has something up her sleeve, the pink haired girl comes over at 8:00. What are these plans, are they well worth the wait?


"Hey Sakura-Chan."Hinata greeted holding the phone to her ear as she lay on her back on her bed her hand resting on her chest. "Merry Christmas!" She chimes.

Sakura giggled the phone to her ear as she lay on her stomach resting on her bed. The snow fell outside the windows of Konaha, it wasn't a cold snow but it was a beautiful Christmas snow.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata-Chan." Sakura greets.

"Are you still planning on coming over tonight, Everyone in my home is going out to a Christmas Party staying over night due to drinking. We will have the while house to ourselves." Hinata replies.

"Of course I am, It is our Anniversary afterall." Sakura answers brushing her long pink hair out of her face.

"Great, I can't wait to show you your gift." Hinata says. "You know I've been thinking about you all night and day…It's made me so…Wet." Hinata says she felt herself blushing at that.

"Oh really?" Sakura replies she had to hold back a moan from hearing her girlfriend talk like that. "You're such a good girl, No wonder why your on Santa's list." She says.

"I'll see you tonight, I love you, Sakura." Hinata says.

"I love you too, Hinata. See you tonight. " Sakura says hanging up ending the call.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me. Ino. I won't keep you away from TenTen too long, I promise." Sakura greets arrive in front of the store, she saw her blonde best friend leaning against the wall, Ino was texting and as soon as Sakura arrived she put her phone away and smiled.

"I trust you on that, What's up?" Ino asks.

"We as you know Hinata and I have been together for almost a year now and…I want to propose tonight." Sakura answers.

Ino screams happily. "That's amazing, You better ask me to be your maid of honor, Sakura." She demands she smiles opening the door and holding it open as she enters the store with Sakura behind her.

"Who else would I ask?" Sakura comments nudging her playfully. "Of course You'll be my maid of honor...I hope you know that I'm suppose to ask you, you're not supposed to nominate yourself, Ino-Pig."

"Oh whatever, Billboard brow." Ino jokes back nudging her best friend back.

"Now help me pick something perfect." Sakura says getting back on the topic.

"How about wedding bands then you can engrave something in the inside?" Ino suggests.

"Hmm, I like it." She replies looking in the windows of the different rings, different gems. Finally her eyes set on two lovely bands that had diamonds all across. "These feel right." Sakura says.

Ino smiles. "I'll go find the person who runs this shop." She walks off seeing someone putting quarters into the cash register.

Sakura watched as they near them, Sakura dawns a kind smile, the lady who was by Ino steps into the area and faces the pink haired girl and her friend.

"This surely is a change, have you found your rings for you and your husband to be?" She greets dawning a generous smile.

Sakura's smile faded. "No ma'am, I I'm shopping for my girlfriend." She corrects.

The girls smile fades. "Oh um sorry about that…Have you found what you are looking for?" She asks.

"Yes these two down here." Sakura answers pointing to the second shelf, third one over. The woman goes to pick them out setting them on the counter. "I would like for something to be engraved on the inside." Sakura adds.

"Certainly." She answers.

* * *

Sakura had everything she needed and it was around 7:55 pm when she made her way to Hinata's. She thought of knocking but she remembered Hinata telling her a while ago to just come in.

She closed the door seeing the lights dim, she saw rose petals on the floor that was leading her somewhere down the hallway, she smiles seeing the light inside Hinata's room the green eyed girl opened the a jar door seeing her lovely girlfriend.

Hinata laid propped up on the bed leaning against the headboard, candles lighting the room. She was dressed in a sexy red and white two piece zip up Christmas outfit.

"Wow, Hinata-chan...You look beautiful." Sakura says baffled, she puts her sleepover duffle bag on the floor.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura. Do you like your gift?" Hinata greets getting up onto her knees crawling on the bed over to the foot she extends her body wrapping her arms around the pink haired girls neck smiling.

"Oh Hinata, You amaze me." Sakura replies. "Before we continue forward, I want to give you your present." She says gazing into her eyes.

"I can't wait anymore, I want to be with you…Give it to me after." She says pulling away from Sakura.

Hinata snakes her hands under Sakura's green Christmas shirt, she didn't wear a bra which made it easier for her to take her breasts into her hands massaging them made Sakura groan at the contact, it had been two weeks sense they'd seen each other because Sakura was on a mission with her team.

"I've missed you, Sakura." Hinata says leaning close her pink lips almost touching the pinkettes lips, rubbing her nipples making them harden you could see them poking through the shirt, Sakura moaned softly. The raven haired girl lifted the girls shirt up and over her shoulders and head tossing it on the floor.

Sakura grabs Hinata pulling her closer planting a romantic passionate kiss on her lips, she slides her tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted both of their tongues danced along each other and into one another mouth. Hinatas hands left her breasts lowering her head taking a rose bud into her mouth sucking on it rolling her tongue up, down, side to side while her other hand rolled the other pinching.

She stoped and she unbuttoned her blue jeans sliding her hand inside her pants and underwear stroking her womanhood finding she was getting wet.

The pink haired girl pulled away and slid her pants and underwear off leaving them on the floor, she climbs onto the bed and on top of Hinata who laid back.

"You've completely stripped me of anything, I think it's time I return the favor." Sakura says giving gentle kisses down her neck, her fingers fumble with the zipper on her top finally unzipping it slowly letting her gigantic beautiful double d breasts free from the confinement.

Hinata stopped Sakura from removing the skirt by flipping their positions straddling her Sakura placed her knee right between Hinata's legs right up to her crouch rubbing against her bareness.

"No panties, Hinata. I love this confident side of you." Sakura says a grin on her face as she moved her knee against Hinata causing friction against Hinata's womanhood, Hinata blushed moaning.

"Your not suppose to please me…I'm suppose to be doing the work on you." Hinata says.

"Oh come on, I gotta give my girl some in return." She says reaching up at the distracted girl unzipping her skirt letting it fall from her letting her be naked as well.

Hinata moved down kissing down Sakura's slender body, her hands cupping her D beasts she kissed between them before placing her lips against one sucking on it and pulling lightly biting while she tweaked the other and squeezing it, it sent Sakura into a moaning frenzy since she was sensitive with her beasts but then again she was sensitive all over, As for Hinata her main sensitive area was her pussy.

Hinata brushed a hand against Sakura's womanhood pumping it with her palm making Sakura's toes curl, it made her spread her legs. The raven left her well played breasts nearing her soaking core she stuck her tongue, tasting the Haruno girl.

She stuck her fingers into Sakura's mouth letting her coat them with saliva taking them out she brushed them against her pushing a digit inside her wiggling it around she watched Sakura's pleasured features and it turned her on. Hinata took her eyes off of her girlfriend sticking her face to her wet cunt, Hinata licked, sucked and lightly bit her clit while her digit worked inside her pumping it she added a second pumping them faster inside her hole you could hear the sloshing of the sweet inside her.

"H-Hinata, You're doing so well…." Sakura moans gripping the sheets as she sat up slightly watching her girlfriend work.

Hinata couldn't respond since she was deep into Sakura's womanhood. She stopped fingering her and slides her tongue along the slit tasting her she sticks it inside tonguing her.

"Ah…Ah…It feels so good…" Sakura moans, she touches her own breasts squeezing them together rubbing the nipples.

Hinata rubs Sakura's pearl to speed up the process as she tongues her, she felt her burst into her mouth.

Sakura lays panting heavily gazing at the beautiful girl who had her honey on her face.

Hinata cleans her inner thighs and woman hood, she climbs on Sakura sitting on her straddling her like before.

"I hope you liked it." Hinata says.

"I sure did but it doesn't feel right to not give back." Sakura says regaining energy she grabs Hinata by the waist and hips bringing her womanhood into view. "You need help." She adds brushing her fingers along her soaked woman hood, Hinata shuddered at the touch.

Sakura brought Hinata down her tongue running over her pussy rapidly licking her pearl, Hinata whimpers when the pink haired girl presses her thumb inside her cunt stretching her hole.

"Oh…Sakura…." She moans as Sakura removes her thumb and gives a couple long hard sucks on her pussy before slapping it gently against her palm.

She flips their positions so that Hinata is laying on her back her legs spread side. Sakura immediately darted her tongue into her hole flicking it up and down going deeper, she stops and thrusts her fingers inside thrusting them in and out, harder and harder each time. Hinata curls her toes moaning loudly thankfully they had the home to their selves. Hinata felt herself vibrating her pussy pulsing at the work being done.

Sakura stops. "Let's finish together." She says and brings her own pussy against Hinata's scissor ingredients against her rubbing their pussies together.

Sakura bangs their womanhood together rubbing them together. Both girls moaning in sync, Sakura doesn't ease up and smacks their cunts together, they reach for each other rubbing each others clit with their own spit to add more pleasure as they rub and smack their womanhoods together.

"I can't handle much more…I'm ready.." Hinata whines.

"Oh, Me too…" Sakura moans.

Sakura and Hinata pick up speed at scissoring, moaning and whining they release the passion they both have worked up sending their bodies into a burning pulsing frenzy.

The girls lay in bliss recovering from the passion they just shared, Sakura and Hinata making out while holding each other close.

Hinata pulls away. "I remember that you had a gift for me, Sakura-chan." She says.

Sakura smiles and reaches over into her bag finding what she was looking for, Hinata watches Sakura pull out a long black box thinking it was a necklace.

Hinata was in awe when Sakura opened it showing two diamond bands.

"Hinata, Will you marry me?" Sakura asks.

"Oh my god, Sakura…" She replies in shock. "Yes, of course I will marry you!" Hinata chimes.

Sakura happily places the ring on her finger, Hinata takes the other and places it on Sakura's.

"I love the engraving." Hinata says looking at their rings as they lay in bed.

"Forever I will love you." Sakura says reading her engravement.

"Always I will love you." Hinata says reading hers.

Hinata leans in and kisses Sakura.

"Merry Christmas." She says.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata." Sakura replies kissing her again and holding her close.


End file.
